


You're the First Coffee of my Morning, the Ray of Sun I've Bean Looking for

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel Fluff, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span>“It’s time to close up but you fell asleep at your table and you look really cute when you dream so I don’t want to move you” AU </span><br/>Based on this great <a href="http://sourwolfsam.tumblr.com/post/127649618273/semi-disastrous-coffee-shop-aus">tumblr prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the First Coffee of my Morning, the Ray of Sun I've Bean Looking for

The night was descending on Kansas, and the wall clock at the local branch of _Mooncoin_ _Coffee Shops_ showed the time was nearing eleven o’clock. Dean was cleaning the counter from remains of coffee beans and pastry crumbs, watching the young blond girl he'd just serviced step into the cold December air. She was today’s last customer, and Dean was finally left on his own in the small shop to clean up and close up. He untied his green apron and threw it to the back; he hated that stupid shop’s dress code for baristas, but it was the only available job for someone his age that didn’t have a college degree.

Having gotten rid of the apron, he flipped the sign on the door from _OPEN_ to _CLOSE,_ and started lifting the chairs to rest upside down on the tables.

He was done with a quarter of the tables when his stare drifted sideways toward the front of the shop and he shook away a tattered daydream, a huff of surprise escaping his throat. At an isolated corner of the room, he noticed a figure sprawled motionlessly on a table. He squinted, taking a step closer. Was that a man? A woman? Were they dead, or just really sick of life? Have they not noticed the time?

Another step forward enabled Dean to see the figure’s face, clarifying it was a man. He was wearing a long beige trench coat. When Dean finally saw his features, he realized he knew the guy: it was the black-haired, wide eyed man with the blue gaze and the solemn expression. Dean knew he wouldn’t remember his strange name the moment the guy uttered the word, and he decided to shorten his name to _Cas._ Since that first time Cas showed up at the shop he came back a few times, but Dean never paid him any special attention.

Until now.

Dean backed away, deserting his chair-lifting chore and fleeing to the back of the shop.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Cas was right there, his chest rising and dropping against the small table, his face relaxed, eyes closed.

Dean paced back and forth in the small space, taking the situation in. Was he supposed to wake Cas up? _How?_ He hated waking people up; he felt awkward waking his own brother, not to talk about a complete stranger.

On the other hand… He didn’t really have a choice, did he? He’s had a long day, and he wanted to close up the shop and go home.

Silently, he padded back into the room, secretly hoping Cas would wake up on his own – but the man was fast asleep, dreaming comfortably on the cold metal table. Dean stood in front of him, placing his hands behind his back mannerly.

“Ahm,” he cleared his throat. Nothing happened. He stared at Cas for a moment, lost as to what to do next. Cas’ pupils bolted from side to side under his eyelids as he dreamt, like pen on paper. His face seemed serene, much calmer than they looked when he was awake. Dean suddenly felt as though he was invading the guy's privacy, as if he overheard a conversation or searched his wallet, and he looked away uncomfortably. He cleared his throat again, louder this time. Cas inhaled heavily, and started snoring lightly. He always seemed so… intense, when he was awake – sometimes he looked concentrated; sometimes pensive. Sometimes, sad. The way he looked now was a complete contradiction to those times; he looked beautiful.

No, that wasn’t quite it. It was more than that – it wasn’t just his features that seemed at peace; it was his soul. He looked… Adorable.

Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas’ snoring, but he pulled himself together quickly enough.

“Sir?” He asked, as loudly as his dry throat enabled him. “Uh… Cas?”

Nothing. He turned away, covering his face with his palm and taking a deep breath before looking back at the man.

This was going to take some extreme measures.

“Ahem,” he blurted as he stepped closer to the table. “Excuse me,” he tried to say, but his voice came out weak. He reached out a hand and touched Cas’ shoulder. “Sir, we’re closing.” He shook the shoulder.

Finally, the man opened his eyes. For a moment, they both stared at one another as Cas tried to comprehend the situation. Dean realized his hand was still resting on Cas' shoulder, and he pulled it away.

“You fell asleep,” he explained, wondering why his voice sounded apologetic.

“Oh,” Cas blurted, standing up promptly and wiping his already-dry mouth instinctively. “Oh, god. Excuse me. I had a project to hand over today and I haven’t slept all night, I-“

“That’s okay,” Dean reassured him with half a smile. “It was pretty cute.” 

The man’s face reddened to the roots of his hairs, his stare so taken aback that Dean’s smile faded immediately.

“Thank you,” Cas said after a moment, though. “For waking me up.” And then – his face still colored deep red – for the first time Dean has ever seen, he smiled.

“No worries,” Dean managed to mumble as Cas gathered his things and left the shop, glancing after him before stepping into the cold outside. Dean stared at him, abashed at first, but it didn’t take long for the smile to sneak back onto his face, softer than he ever smiled before.

He hoped Cas would come back. And more than that – he was pretty sure he will.


End file.
